Scars
by Packersfan12
Summary: Everyone has scars. Some are deep, other are on the surface. Sometimes all it takes is that one person to make you forget, if only for one night. Renard oneshot!


Victoria Sleven smiled her best hundred watt smile, "I'd love too, Sean."

The police captain gave her a half-smile and said, "Great, be over at seven?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Victoria said, and watched Sean retreat back into his black SUV, that made it look like he worked for the Secret Service.

Sean Renard. She hadn't expected to see him again in this lifetime. She was a Reaper, of a sort that is. You see, Victoria had been born and raised a Reaper, trained to kill the Grimm like the rest of them. But as she grew older, she couldn't help but feel that what she stood for was wrong.

Victoria had made a stand against the Royal Families that resulted in her immediate imprisonment and torture. She had spent numerous grueling days strapped to a wooden table covered in her own blood.

That was when she met Sean. He had been the one to escort her back to her prison cell after the torture was over. He had been the one to bring her food and water, occasionally slipping her another piece of meat when no one was watching. And he had been the one to come up with her escape plan.

Victoria was against it, knowing full well the consequences he would ultimately face if the plan failed. Not to mention she would probably be killed. But Sean had persuaded her, telling her that it would not fail, he would get her out. To trust him.

So one day,Sean had brought her her food, the key to her cell neatly tucked under a small slab of what looked like ham. He had proceeded to engage the prison guard in a compelling conversation about their cats, while Victoria unlocked her cell. When the prison guard finally realized what was happening, Sean grabbed his chin from behind and twisted it harshly, his bones snapping and the life draining from his eyes.

Sean had brought a pair of everyday clothes a regular person would wear, along with a black hooded cloak. Victoria had changed hastily, not caring that Sean was right in front of her. In fact, she couldn't deny the attraction she had felt for the man.

They made it through the building easily, but it was outside when all hell broke loose. The others had found the dead guard, and ran about trying to find the only person who was gone from their cell-Victoria. Sean had been helping her over the giant hedge bush when a group of Reapers found them. He pushed her up higher, and finally got her to the top as the Reapers started charging him.

"You're coming with right?" Victoria asked desperately, "Sean!"

"Once you get over, run." Sean said, and then he turned to meet his attackers. Victoria saw others coming to help their fellow Reapers, and through tears she jumped down from the hedge and ran.

Eight years later, she hadn't really expected to find him working as the police captain for the Portland PD. She had travelled there in search of the Grimm they called Nick, to protect him from the Reapers she knew would be hunting him, and to help him when he needed it. Victoria had been a witness Nick needed in a case, so she had reluctantly let him escort her to the police station. Of course the police captain would meet with a witness to a murder, so you can imagine her surprise when Sean opened the door to her interrogation room.

It had been weeks since then, and they had kept in constant contact ever since. He had taken her to dinner and described the rest of the night she escaped. He said they had tortured him, demanded to know where she had gone. Of course he hadn't known, and from what he said, he hadn't been seriously injured.

And now tonight he wanted her to come to his apartment for dinner. She practically threw the whole content of her closet onto her bed trying to figure out what to wear. In the end, she chose an elegant red form-fitting dress that covered her shoulders. A golden belt wrapped around her waist, defining her natural curves. She let her dark brunette hair fall straight to the small of her back. With that, Victoria was on her way to Sean's. When she got to the apartment complex she looked at her watch which read 6:30. She bit her lip wondering if it was okay that she was a half an hour early, but decided to go up anyway. She knocked at his door, but there was no answer. He was obviously there, classical music was playing, the classical music the Royals listened to. She knocked again, but no one answered. Victoria tried the doorknob and it was unlocked. She hesitantly pushed the door open and peeked inside, "Sean?" The room was unremarkably clean. A small table sat opposite the living room, two white candles sitting on top of it, lit.

"Sean?" She tried again, but there was still no answer. She immediately went into Reaper mode, moving stealthily around the room looking for anything out of place.

She ventured down a hall, where yellow light glowed in one of the open rooms. Victoria cautiously poked her head around the door frame, afraid that she would see something awful. Instead, Sean was at the bathroom sink, his arms on either side of it. He had his head bowed, like something was troubling him. Just as she was about to say something, she noticed the scars on his back. They disturbed her because she didn't know where they had come from. How had he received something so brutal? And then it hit her.

"Those are because of me." She whispered.

Sean's head snapped up and he turned around, clearly surprised, "Victoria."

She couldn't help but stare, still too shocked and guilty to say anything other than, "You got those scars because of me."

Sean shook his head, taking her gently by the shoulders, "None of that was your fault. It was my own doing. I knew the consequences."

"But you got them from helping me!" She said, tears stinging her eyes. Tears because she had inflicted unmeasurable pain in him, without even knowing it.

"Because-" he said, and then stopped, like he was deciding whether or not to tell her something.

"What?" she asked, as a single tear fell from her eyes.

"I didn't care about what would happen to me if they caught us. You stood up to my brother for what you believed in, something I could never do. I admired your courage, and I couldn't stand to see you suffering like that." Sean asked.

"But why?" she asked, "Why help me when you would suffer instead?"

Sean reached up to delicately wipe a tear from her cheek, "Because I loved you."

Victoria felt her heart stop. She tried to say something but no words would come to her, so she put her head against his chest. He wrapped his powerful arms around her and put his chin on top of her head, "I still love you."

She looked up, "You do?"

He smiled a genuine smile, something that was rare for him now, "I never stopped thinking about you any moment of any day."

"I always wondered what happened to you that night, where you'd ended up." Victoria said.

"Well, we're here now." He said, "We both know that each other is alright. I think that calls for a toast." He lead her out to the dining room, where the table sat waiting with the candles lit. He poured a glass of champagne and handed it to her, pouring one for himself.

"To cheating the Royals." he said, "What they don't know won't hurt them."

"To cheating the Royals." She agreed, "Now they have two enemies they thought they had dealt with."

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist, "I could get used to this."

Victoria leaned closer to him, suddenly smiling, "Sean?"

He watched her puzzled, "Yes, Victoria."

She started laughing, setting her glass on the table, "I love you, too."

Sean smiled and set his glass on the table, gripping her waist. Their lips met, in a passionate kiss. She stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck, her hands pressed to the back of his head. She didn't know they were moving until her back hit the wall. Sean pulled her into him, his grip on her waist changing to on her back. He reached down underneath her thigh to wrap her leg around his waist. They broke apart to catch their breath.

Victoria smiled at him seductively, "I don't think we're going to get much eating done tonight."

Sean gave her an equally seductive look, "Are you sure?"

Victoria laughed, allowing him to pick her up in his arms. He carried her down the hall to his room, and, well, you know the rest.

_**I absolutely LOVE Grimm! And although Nick is a major hottie, I absolutely fell in love with Sean Renard, even though he's a tad evil. So I had to make something dedicated to him. I hope you all like it, and hopefully I'm not alone when it comes to loving Sean!**_


End file.
